everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Von Dark
Blake Von Dark is a 2015-introduced and all-around character and the younger fraternal twin brother of Brangwen Von Dark. He is the adoptive son of Von Rothbart of the tale Swan Lake. In the destiny conflict, he is on Roybel side, claiming that he is "stuck in between". Character Personality As the residential Bad Boy of Ever After High, Blake has a reputation to uphold. He almost always has a frown or scowl on his face and his six foot height doesn't help the case either nor does the dark eye shadow he wears. He is also known for being quite rebellious, usually skipping classes he doesn't like, cursing up a storm and other things. But, despite his rebellious attitude, he always obeys his sister, no question about it, which does make people question him. Underneath the intimating appearance, Blake has a soft side for animals, especially baby ones and kittens, which are his weak spot. If someone was put a kitten in front of him, his mean look vanishes instantly, With his pet kitten Mystic, he tends to baby her a lot and doesn't care about it. However, he is careful when he shows that personality. Blake also has a soft side for his sister, Brangwen Von Dark and is very protective over her. They have a very close brother-sister-bond and are willing to do anything for reach other. Even though she is older, Blake will do anything for her. Despite being a rebel, Blake is very well versed with his magic, and is seen to be rather good. People often question him to why he's a rebel and Brangwen is the royal and the next Von Rothbart. What most people don't know is that Blake can only use Light magic, he uses a spell to make people think he's using dark magic. On the outside, Blake seems like he would be one to manipulate people to do what he wants. That's not the case. Blake hates using his magic to make people do what he wants. He finds it incredibly boring and a waste of magic when he can easily do what needs to be done himself. However, Blake does not and cannot handle cheery people. He has no idea how to react and half the time is afraid on hurting the person. When Destiny comes near him, he will walk away to avoid confrontation. Blake is somewhat vain, but not terribly vain like some students. He doesn't care much for his clothing wise, the vain part goes to this hair. He takes a long time just to get it how he wants. Brandie often complains about him taking forever just to do his hair. He doesn't care, he just shrugs it off and just finishes his hair before doing something else. He has been working on trying to find a spell that can help with his wild hair, but so far nothing has worked. Unlike some students, Blake has a horrible ''sense of fashion. This began when they were very little and still believing their adoptive parents were their parents. Brandie had to pick everything out for Blake - not that she minded - and to make sure he did go outside looking like a crazy head. Blake is very sporty and can be found whereever some sporting event is happening. Despite his dark appearance, he loves the thrill of sports. However, deep down, Blake is unsure on how people will react if they learn he cannot use Dark Magic, only light. Because of that fear, Blake uses an illusion spell to make everything think he can use dark magic. Appearance Blake is a tall handsome and sometimes intimating, young man standing six foot even. He has long dark purple hair that he keeps tied in a low and loose ponytailhttps://www.pinterest.com/pin/680043612456198008/, with his bangs almost covering his entire right eye and dark blue eyes with a slight, dark eyeshadow of dark blue. He has a pale skin tone and is usually seen in the colors dark purple and gold, and black. He is almost always seen with Mystic hanging on his shoulder thinking she is a ferret. Interests and Hobbies Blake loves learning new magic spells. He often reads many spell books learning new spells and once he's able to use the spell himself, will show Brandie. He enjoys using magic as a way to spend time with his lovely twin.Blake is usually seen doing "experiments" with new magic spells in the Dark Forests away from the others. Brandie is the only one to actually know of the ''exact ''location on where Blake is working. What most people don't know is that Blake could once use dark magic, but something in the past caused his dark magic to disappear and make his light magic appear. He doesn't like talking about it and doesn't mention it. Blake is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He is a member of the Bookball team. Blake's guilty pleasure is helping animals of all kinds, very much like his sister. He frequents the local animal shelter and helps with all he can. Of course, when he first started the workers were a bit scared since he was the son of Von Rothbart and all. But over time they got over it and just saw a guy with a soft side for animals. Blake would later end up adopting a little kitty that he names Mystic. Another guilty pleasure of Blake's is that he enjoys dancing. He doesn't do it often as he has a bad boy reputation to uphold. He enjoys going to dance clubs to let lose occasionally. Abilities Powers * '''Magic:' Blake has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Between him and Brandie in terms of magic, they are about even in terms of powers, but Blake is more powerful in light magic where Brandie is more powerful with dark magic. Due to learning the truth of his parentage caused Blake's dark magic to vanish and his light magic to appear but also caused his dark magic to vanish completely. ** Light magic: Blake excels in the usage of light magic, having studied it a lot when he was a child before the changes in his life. After learning the truth from his adoptive parents, Blake's light magic overpowered his dark magic abilities, making them vanish forever. ** Dark magic (formerly): When he was younger, Blake was able to use dark magic. But, after learning the truth of his parentage, he gained the power of light magic, but at the cost on losing his dark magic, forever. While he no longer has dark magic, he is fine with it. ** Spell casting: Because of his skill level, Blake can cast many different spells at once. He often takes time to teach Brandie new spells (even if they don't always do what she wants). *** Transformation spell: Blake is highly skilled in using a single transformation spell which he uses when he wants to go out to clubs and let lose. With this spell, he can alter his appearance so no one recognizes him. Though, the spell will randomly change his appearance, he uses many different names. The most common name he uses is "Vitali". *** Illusion spell: Blake is always using an illusion spell to make people think he is using dark magic when he actually using light magic, as he cannot use dark magic anymore. * Potion making: Blake is quite skilled at potion making, despite not liking to. * Telekinesis: Blake can manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control, gets a dark blue aura around it. * Telepathy: Blake has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. He normally uses this power to mentally talk to his sister. He and Brandie do this most of the time to avoid really talking to anyone. They don't even need Mirror Phones to talk to one another. Skillset * Multilingual: Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. Blake speaks mostly Russian at times. * Athleticism: Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale Main article: Swan Lake '' How does Blake Fit into it As the younger twin, Blake does not get the destiny of the next Von Rothbart, Brandie does Background Early Childhood Von Rothbart never had children of his own. He was too busy taking care of defeating Prince Siegfried and Odette, what never really allowed him to have kids. But he had eyes for a woman who was an widow, and pregnant. Secretly loving that woman, Von Rothbart told one of his servants to take the woman's kids and raise them to continue his legacy. And the servant did as he was told. Some days after the twins' birth, the servant and his wife took the babies one night, leaving their desperate mother looking for them. They brought the kids to a simple, comfortable small house in the middle of a forest, near to where the swan maidens created their own families and such. But what the couple didn't expect was rising two small wizards. Since a very young age, Blake and Brangwen showed to have magical powers, becoming an incredibly strong duo. Their "adoptive sister", Odile, casually came to visit them, but never spent a great amount of time with them, having her own daughter to raise. Current / At Ever After High Blake currently attends Ever After High alongside his twin sister Brangwen. They originally were going to follow their "adoptive" father's legacy, until they learned the truth. When their parents revealed both Brangwen and Blake were adopted, both well freaked out. Where Brangwen started to rebel, something strange happened to Blake. He lost all his dark magic and it turned into Light Magic. No one knows how or why it happened. Now a days, Blake worries a lot about what would happen if someone found out he couldn't use dark magic. But he is also working on trying to find his and Brangwen's birth mother and hopefully before Brangwen completes her destiny. Relationships Family * Ivan Von Dark (adoptive father, estranged) * Vera Von Dark (adoptive mother, estranged) * Unknown birth parents * Brangwen Von Dark (twin sister) Ivan and Vera Von Dark Since they were little, Blake and Brangwen were raised by Ivan and Vera Von Dark, couple of servants of Von Rothbart. The twins believed that Von Rothbart was their father but was too busy to actually care for them. They had no issue with it and just believed it. However, it was until about three years before going to Ever After, when Blake and Brangwen learned the truth: the people who raised them, were NOT their parents. That was the start of the twins rebelling and doing anything to annoy their "parents". At that same moment, something weird happened with Blake causing his powers to go crazy, he gained the ability to use Light magic. Blake was shocked and so was Brangwen. Yes, Blake enjoyed reading about Light Magic as a child, but believing his father was Von Rothbart, he always thought he could only use dark magic. Now, Blake hates and resents his adoptive parents and will have nothing to do with them. Brangwen Von Dark Brangwen is Blake's fraternal twin sister. Blake loves Brandie to bits and is the only allowed to call her Brandie, everyone else calls her Gwen. They have a very strong and tight bond, which is so strong that Brandie is willing to take her brother's place as the Royal of the family. Blake knows all of Brandie's secrets but keeps them to himself for the sake of her. Brandie is also Blake's closest and Best Friend Forever After. In terms of Brandie's relationships Blake has no issue with them. It's her relationships so he has no say even if he did try. But like any brother, he does care and worry for her. He is always there for Brandie when one of those relationships doesn't end quite right. Blake has no idea how to help her but does his best since he is her brother. Years after graduating from Ever After, Blake becomes the uncle of Brandie's adoptive daughter, Hecate Von Dark. Odile, the Black Swan Due to growing up believing that Von Rothbart was his father, Blake grew up thinking that Odile was his older sister. He never had much contact with the Black Swan, as she was busy raising her own daughter somewhere far away. After learning the truth of his family, Blake turned away from and wanted nothing to do with Odile. Birth parents Blake doesn't know anything about his biological parents. He does guess that either his mother or father was Russian which explains his Russian accent. He believes that one of his parents must still be alive and vows to find him or her after graduating. Future Family In the future, Blake father's a single daughter with an unknown woman. The status of the woman is unknown after she leaves the baby with Blake. He raises Zalira solely by himself, but does get some help from Swanette occasionally. He is very protective of Zalira, but does let her do what she wants Friends Friends is a bit of an off term for Blake. As the school's resident bad boy, he doesn't have many friends. His only friend is his sister. Swanette Cygnus Out of everyone at the school and his own "Story Friends", Blake considers Swanette his closes and only friend. The reason on the starting of their friendship is unknown, but Blake trusts and counts on Swanette 100% (Not even Brandie is sure how the friendship between a Swan Maiden and the son of Von Rothbart came to be). Acquaintances Snow Claus Blake does and doesn't get along with his roommate. With him being all dark and semi-scary, he tends to freak Snow out almost all the time. There have been times when Snow approaches him, though Blake ends up scaring him again anyway. Blake has a mutual respect to Snow when he doesn't bug him. And that's about it. On the times, he can't stand Snow is most definitely during Christmas time. Though Blake will admit, he is glad Snow is ''nowhere near crazy as Destiny during the Christmas holidays. He let's Snow do whatever he wants to their room, but will not let Snow anywhere near his side. Destiny Claus Destiny, compared to her brother, Blake cannot stand. He finds her way to cheery which drives him up the wall. He tries to stay away from the future Santa Claus, but it's hard, especially when his roommate is her twin brother! Thalia Farrow Blake first met Thalia at the local shelter where she was helping. Of course, right away, he freaked Thalia out because of his intimidating looks but eventually she got over it. Blake ended up begging Thalia to not tell anyone about him working there, and to his luck she vowed to never speak of it. Duchess Swan Blake's relationship with the Princess of the Swan Lake fairy tale is unknown. It's unknown how he reacts to Duchess. He does admit that Duchess is an amazing dancer, but that's about it. Other Blake talks with the people that are part of the Swan Lake tale but nothing more is known. Pets Mystic Mystic is Blake's little kitty that he adopted from the local shelter. Blake treats her just like a baby most of the time but Mystic loves it. Most of the time, Mystic is seen with Blake riding on his should like a ferret or bird would (which does make Gwyndolin jealous) Gwyndolin Gwyndolin is Blake's magical female falcon. It is unknown where and when Blake and Gwyndolin met, but she enjoys being with Blake and of course his master's twin sister's pet, Bedwyr, a magical parrot. Romance Romance is an off topic for Blake, despite being bisexual. There hasn't been anyone that points out to him. There have been crushes, but nothing too big. Outfits Class Schedule Other classes * Poison Fruit Theory * Hexonomics * Advanced Villainy Quotes :Blake: *calls Brandie* "Brandie, I have no idea what to wear!" Brandie: "Hold on a Spell!" - Blake and Brandie's usual morning conversations involving what Blake wants to wear :Blake: "I have no desire to follow Rothbart's destiny. Do you?" *looks to Brandie* Brandie: "I don't mind if that is what you are asking" Blake: *shrugs* "Doesn't matter." - Blake and Brandie after learning one musts take over as the next Von Rothbart. Trivia * Blake is Old English for "black" or blÄc "pale". * Blake affectionately calls Brangwen "Brandie", and he is the only one that can call her that, everyone else must call her "Gwen" or Brangwen. * Blake's colors are purple while Brandie has the blue colors. ** Blake's magic aura is a dark blue to mirror Brandie. * Blake is bisexual - but has not come out, the only one who knows this is Brandie. * While he does not know his birth parents, Blake guess they must have been from Russian since he has a Russian accent. * His birthday is on September 28, making him a Libra. ** Of course, he doesn't even know if this is real since his adoptive parents did lie to him and Brandie for sixteen years. * Blake excels in light magic, which often throws people off because of his name. ** Brandie excels in dark magic, when they are together, well people watch out. * Blake has a horrible sense of fashion, which results in Brandie both picking and designing his clothing. * Blake does experiments with new spells on an old toy his adoptive parents gave him. ** He has no use for the toy since his adoptive parents lied to him and Brandie for years. * While Brandie's signature bird is the owl, Blake's signature bird is a falcon, especially the Peregrine Fanfictions * Finding the One (Possible Name Change): After graduating from Ever After High, Blake goes off to find his birth mother and pray he can find her before Brandie takes her place as Von Rothbart. * No Title: Years later after finding his mother, Blake finds an orphan baby in the forest, with no one around he takes the little girl in. When no one comes to claim the baby, Blake adopts the girl and names her Zalira. Gallery ''Please be aware that Blake i s being redesigned and will be drawn by Jade-the-Tiger once I commission her and send her some points! :D Thanks for being patience! '' Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake's original design, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png|Blake's original design Blake Von Dark Roybel Card.png|Blake's card (will be updated once his new look is drawn) Blake's Moodboard.jpg|Blake's Moodboard, made by WiseUnicorn Von Dark Moodboard.jpg|The Von Dark Moodboard References Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Swan Lake Category:Bisexual Category:Magic users Category:Shadows' characters